Diskussion:Die Konspiration
Fredericks Habe mal wieder etwas. Chief O'Brien denkt, seine Frau hat Molly zu den Fredericks gebracht. Ist eine befreundete Familie, aber mehr ist nicht bekannt. Kommen die dann unter Kategorie:Personengruppe. Was meint ihr dazu. Fände das am Sinnvollsten.--Tobi72 17:43, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Würde ich sagen, aber der Artikel kommt unter "Fredericks (Familie)"--Bravomike 17:48, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Klingonischen Häuser sind ja auch die Familien Namen bei den Klingonen und die stehen ja auch in der Kat:Personengruppe. Also entweder so oder wie es Bravomike vorgeschlagen hat.--Klossi 17:51, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ok, werd ich so machen. Hab nicht mal bemerkt, dass der Link schon benutzt war. Werde das so eintragen.--Tobi72 17:59, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Allerdings wird der Name in der englischen Episodenbeschreibung "Fredricks" geschrieben!--Bravomike 18:12, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) O'BRIEN Three settings. I assume you sent Molly over to stay with the Fredericks. Das steht im Script, denke mal das zählt, oder? MA/en ist kein canon ;) :D. Und Miles sagt eindeutig Fredericks. Sehr gut zu hören.--Tobi72 18:18, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Dann ist natürlich Fred'e'''ricks richtig.--Bravomike 18:21, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ja, war auch nur ein Scherz. Musste selbst erst noch nachschauen, da ich am Anfang nur im Untertitel (und der ist ja nicht canon) nachgeschaut hatte. Aber das Script war dieses Mal auf der Seite des Untertitels. Nur 9 von 10 mal ist es das nicht.--Tobi72 18:25, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :So lange es Leute wie Dich gibt, die das überprüfen ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich meisten immer nir in der MA/en gegenprüfe, aber wie Du schon sagtest, die MA/en ist kein canon...--Bravomike 18:28, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Redirect oder nicht Soll ein Redirect von Kriegswaise auf Waise erstellt werden oder nicht? Ich liebe mit meinen Entscheidungen eh immer daneben.--Tobi72 07:44, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Zwei Artikel sind meiner Meinung nach zu viel, und wer weiß, was ein Waise ist (weil er es im Artikel gelesen hat) versteht auch das Wort "Kriegswaise". Entweder Redirect oder gleich Kriegswaise--Bravomike 09:59, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Zwei Artikel will ich auch nicht, frage nur, ob ich einen Redirect machen soll oder nur einen Kriegswaise. Was währe sinnvoller?--Tobi72 10:47, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, es ist kein Redirect nötig. Es reicht Kriegswaise. Wer in MA nach Kriegswaise sucht, der wird sicher, wenns keinen Artikel dazu gibt, nach Waise suchen und fündig werden. -- =/\= 'Roggan''' Meldung =/\= 14:43, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Distrikt und Provinz Sollen da extra Artikel angelegt werden? Es wird in der Episode Provinz und Destrikt genannt. Also währe es sinnvoll, oder?--Tobi72 16:18, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Sind ja schon verschieden Sachen, wird der Unteschied irgendwie deutlich oder werden ie Begriffe synonym gebraucht?--Bravomike 16:27, 5. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Probleme in der Ansicht der Sidebar Ist das nur bei mir so oder ist die Sidebar bei euch auch defekt? Kann da ggf. jemand mal schauen? Gruß--Tobi72 09:17, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :kannst du mal ein Screenshot machen und hochladen? welchen browser benutzt du?-- 10:00, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, scheint jetzt zu klappen. Vorhind hatte ich an Stelle von: Die Konspiration Beschreibung Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland Sprache Deutsch Release Datum 2. September 1994 andere Einträge. Aber nur bei dieser Seite. Komisch.--Tobi72 10:19, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC)